The Package
by Michi Haruka
Summary: It all started with one package, one four letter note, that threw the NCIS team for a loop. Now the team has to find out who caused this, and why it all happened to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy, I'm Michi : ) So this was a story that I got the idea for, I hope you guys like it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*I don't own NCIS*

"Package for NCIS!" That was all I could hear through the thick packaging that was currently surrounding me.

"What is it?" I heard someone ask, the voice unmistakably female, and I could feel someone picking up the box and then setting it up.

"It's addressed for Tony," another voice, this time male, spoke up. The voice seemed close, and it was making me considerably nervous. "There's a card, Tony, maybe you should read it." Somewhere above me I heard an envelope being ripped open, and a letter being unfolded.

"'I told you so.' Hmm, that's funny that's all it says, not even a name." The voice said confusion evident in his voice. "This is like that one movie…" The voice rambled on and I mustered up all the strength that I could to sit up and get ready to run as soon as the box was open.

"DiNozzo!" a sharp gruff voice shouted, and I tensed at the severity of the tone. "Just open the box!"

"Yes boss!" The response was automatic, making me even more nervous as there was apparently more than one of them working for the same person, just like last time.

I sat quietly as I heard the box being opened. Light slowly started to pour into the box, and as soon as the lid was opened, I used all my strength and pushed the box away from the person opening it. The box hit the ground with a loud bang, and as I tumbled out of the box I swiftly got up and started to run, the group of people starting after me shortly after.

"Stairs, there has got to be a set of stairs around here!" I wheezed clutching my side as I continued to run down hallway after hallway. As I rounded another corner I slowed as I spied a gun lying in the open on one of the desks. Quickly I grabbed the gun and kept running, still unable to find a set of stairs that would led me out of this place. Rounding one last corner I gasped as I ran into the wall of the end of the hall. Slowly turning around I looked up to see a tall Italian in front of me, closely followed by an Israeli.

"Whoa, calm down there girl!" The Italian spoke up. "Where just here to help you, and by the looks of it..." He trailed off as I looked down and took in what he was saying. I was standing at the end of the hall way in just underclothes, and without even looking I knew my hair was a mess.

Ignoring him I looked back up and glared. "That's what the last ones said!" I shouted and brought the gun up aiming it at his head.

"Whoa!" the two of the shouted stepping back a few feet. "Why don't you put the gun down, and we can talk about it," The Italian offered, coming forward a few feet,

"No!" I could feel my body starting to shake. "Y-you're all th-the same!" I looked up to see the Israeli stepping forward. "Get back! Both of you!"" I shouted aiming the gun now at the Israeli's head.

"DiNozzo, David! Move." The two of them looked behind them, before slowly moving out of the voices way. "Hey," The owner of the voice was an older man, with graying hair. "It's okay, you're alright here," he spoke in a slow voice, slowly edging closer to me. "We're not going to hurt you here. I promise." He held up his hands to me as if showing me that he was telling the truth.

I looked at him for a second, letting the gun drop about an inch or so, thinking about what he had said. "No! E-everyone l-lies!" I brought the gun back up, "E-everyo-one d-does!" My voice started to shake and I could feel tears starting to drip down my face.

"I promise, we will do everything to help you," his voice danced around my head, "Everything to stop whoever did this, everything. I promise." His voice seemed to sing through my head like a lullaby.

I dropped the gun, my breath hitching as the tears started to stream down my face and my leg buckled from underneath me. I braced myself preparing to hit the floor but I never did hit the ground. Instead I found myself in the arms of older man crying into his shoulder as he barked out orders to the people around him.

"David, go tell Ducky that we're on our way. McGee, go find anything that you can on missing persons, and DiNozzo!" He paused for a second. "Give me your jacket."

"Boss?" He asked in a confused voice, but then right away said a quick "Ohh."

I hissed as I felt the jacket being laid over me, a heavy pocket landing on my ribs.

"Kiddo, it's going to be okay." The voice whispered to me as he started to walk down the hallway and up to an elevator.

"Gibbs, Ducky is expecting us." I heard another voice come up and say as the elevator dinged and it opened up. Gibbs stepped onto the elevator and pressed a button, the doors closing with another ding.

I gasped as the elevator gave a sudden lurch and started moving, I could feel two sets of eyes on me as I tried to burry my face deeper into Gibbs' chest. The elevator gave another ding as it came to settle on our floor and Gibbs took a step out of the elevator, and through a set of doors.

"Oh my! Who do we have here?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I hope you guys liked that chapter, do you think I should continue? Please review and let me know!

*Michi


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy : ) Here's chapter two, I hope you like it!

*Don't own NCIS

"She arrived here this morning, and a package addressed to DiNozzo Duck." Gibbs said solemnly. "An actual package." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed. "Why don't we see if we can help you out why don't we?" I knew that he was talking to me but I couldn't look away from Gibbs's chest.

"It's okay, I trust him kid, he won't purposely hurt you." He whispered in my ear gently setting me down on a table, readjusting the jacket so it sat on my shoulders. "I'll be back Duck, take care of her." He said as he walked back towards the elevator.

He disappeared behind the elevator doors and I looked worriedly back at 'Ducky' my body starting to shake again.

"So my dear, who might you be? Ziva did not happen to give me a name when she called down about your arrival." Ducky asked as he walked over with a camera. "Now, I know this won't make things go very quickly, but I need to take some pictures of your bruises." Ducky explained as I sat shivering on the table. "Now this reminds me of a time back in Scotland when…"

"What do you got!" Gibbs barked out striding into the bullpen.

"The girl downstairs matches the description of Toni Adargo. She's eighteen, born in ninety-two, her father was General Sargent Anthony Adargo, and her mother was Commander Destiny Adargo." McGee called from back behind his desk.

"Her parents were KIA last year in Iraq, and she was reported missing by her neighbor a month and a half ago." Ziva supplied the rest of the known information.

"DiNozzo?"

"I have all the pictures of the evidence snapped, and evidence taken down to the locker boss!" DiNozzo stopped typing for a second. "There was no return address on the box, but there we may be able to go to the mail company and track it back to the sender, maybe we can track down who did this to her that way." DiNozzo finished looking back up at Gibbs.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get going!" Gibbs shouted as he walked back the elevator.

"Boss, where are you going?" Tony asked looking up from his computer.

"Lab," was all Gibbs said before the elevator closed, and left the three team members sitting in the bullpen.

"Man," DiNozzo sighed. "That poor girl."

"That poor girl Tony, almost shot us!" Ziva shouted looking up from her computer.

"From the looks of her I wouldn't blame her," Tony said looking back down at his computer and the bullpen suddenly got real quiet.

Toni, as they found out that her name was, showed up in a Fed-Ex box covered in cuts bruises, and blood, lots of it. Her blonde hair looked like it had been washed with dirt, and it looked as if she hadn't had access to a shower in, about a month. Not to mention she showed up clad only in a bra and underwear.

"I hope that we track down that sick twisted son of a gun that did this." Tony said, his voice full of malice as he went back to typing, tracking down the shipping factory that sent the box

I hissed violently as Ducky finished tying the last bandage around my ribs, doing my best to ignore the pain that had sprung up since Ducky had started cleaned the dirt and grime infested wounds.

"I heard that you put up quite the chase when you arrived here." Ducky marveled as he started to clean up his tools. "I'm surprised that you did as well as you did with the shape that you're in. It's not that you're in bad shape it's just—"

"Ducky-man! Boss-man just sent me to bring these down to you." A dark haired girl said bounding into the room. "He seemed slightly upset, he didn't really tell me why or anything, but he just sent me down with these, he said it was important, and I thought it was weird because all the people down here are dead and don't need clothes or anything-"

"Abigail!" Ducky shouted, making me and the girl jump. " The clothes are for this young lady here." He motioned back to me as I sat on the examining table, my teeth chattering, and my body shaking.

"Awh! You poor thing you!" She said running over to me, as I slid back on the table. "How about you come with me and I'll help you out, I'll even do that pretty blonde hair for you!" She paused for a second and looked back at Ducky. "I mean, if it is alright with you and everything Ducky?"

"I think it will do her some good if she gets out of the morgue." He said solemnly. " Just be very careful, Abigail!" Ducky said as Abigail grabbed a hold of my hand, and helped me out of the morgue, and to her 'lab.'

There you go!

I hoped you liked it, please review! : )


End file.
